Spitit Seeker
by fanilia
Summary: Chapter 11 is up This is the final chapter in my tale. Can Evil be defeated, who will live and who will die and who is the spirit all questions are answered in the final chaper.Hope you like r & r Fanilia
1. Chapter 1 Bonding

Spirit Seeker

Spirit Seeker

The spirit searched the forest; he knew the seeker was near.It had taken a long time, to long.He descends lower thru the trees, and bonds, with his mate.

Cosima awakens with a start.The dream had been like a lovers caress.

"I feel it, my spirit mate has arrived to me this night"

She lies back down by the embers of her fire.Tonight will be her rebirth.She will bond with the spirit now within her and her quest will begin.

Cosima walks thru the forests near the kingdom of Fanelia.The spirit guides her to meet the one she was destined to help.She nears the spot, slowing to look around.The spirit whispers to her. 

"Soon, be patient, watch for the feather to fall."

She sits and watches.Hours pass with nothing but the sounds of the woodland creatures, and the distant calls of dragons. A lone black falls slowly to the ground.Sound and movement in the brush at the far side of the clearing.A small woman stumbles into view, her cloak tangled in the brush.She is mumbling, a sure sign that the girl is scared. 'Well, well so this is her.I expected someone more, more, sure and older.'

"Gowns and long cloaks are hardly the proper attire for a journey thru the forest."

At the sound of another human voice, the girl jumps.

"Stay back, for I am a great sorceress.I will protect myself!"

The spirit whispers in Cosima's head"She is but a trickster, the true power has yet to awaken."

"If you are a great sorceress I will but leave this place.I only though another woman would be a nice traveling companion.A lone meal bothers me not."

"Meal. Wait, maybe I was being to hasty.I to would enjoy some company, but a girl can never be to careful."

The spirit again guides the seeker.'Sooth her, calm her and she will grow to trust you, she needs to trust for she has been betrayed by one she thought to love her.'

"Let us make a fire together, and share this meal.Perhaps we travel in the same direction, I am going to the Moon Festival in Fanelia."

"I too travel to Fanelia for the festival.This I feel is a good omen.I am Cherry Blossom."

"Well then Cherry Blossom, we now travel together, I am Cosima, Spirit Seeker."

Cherry Blossom looks at her closely; she doesn't look like a bonded one.She wonders what quest the woman will begin when they get to Fanelia.Well no matter, once they reach the city, she will never see her again, but for now a meal and a traveling companion are enough.


	2. Chapter 2 Evil

Evil Spirit soared silently thru the night

Evil Spirit soared silently thru the night.He felt the new spirit enter the forest and bond with the seeker.The new spirit was especially strong.It would make his destruction of the human all the more enjoyable, for there would be more than the one soul this time.

Evil Spirit had never bonded with a seeker; he found the whole idea repulsive.He preferred to stand away from the victim, whispering despair and hate into their very soul till it consumed them and drove them to insanity.Insanity, his true ultimate enjoyment, better than the pleasures of the body he left so long ago, that he had long past forgotten who or why he had been.

He would have to whisper darker things to his young man.The new spirit was also connected to this one somehow.Once he figures it out, he will use it to destroy the spirit too, a new thrill, never experience by any spirit of the seeker good or evil.

Van sits by the Royal Tomb at the castle in Fanelia, his mood growing darker with each passing day.His love for Hitomi has lasted for an eternity, but in the universe an eternity can be a very short time.To come thru the greatest war ever seen on Gaea, only to loose her to something called a train wreck.The fates must have known that day for his connection to her had been strong.He felt her fear; fear the likes he never thought to feel.He heard the screams of people he couldn't see.He felt the pain of injuries so sever he thought he would pass out.And he felt the life leave the body of the one he loved more than life itself.These thought had plagued him till he stopped sleeping, afraid of the dreams they brought.Dreams of pleasure with Hitomi; turned to terrors that last thru the night.

Festival was soon to start here in Fanelia; Van would have to make appearances to his people, as is the duty of the King.The voice he had begun to hear whispered to him, told him that the people would know when they looked at him, that he had caused Hitomi's death, by letting her leave.They would know and they would blame him, knowing he was no real king.Not worthy.

Merle approaches the tomb.Her concern for her lord was apparent in her eyes.

"Please come in now Lord Van, the hour grows late."

"You worry too much Merle, I will be fine."

Merle has had this same talk with Van over and over again, she knows nothing she says matters to him anymore.So she sits by his side as she has always done.


	3. Chapter 3 Tarot

The campfire sent little flames jumping into the night

The campfire sent little flames jumping into the night.The two companions had a small meal of bread and cheese, traveling food.Now they sat sipping hot drinks and talking.

Cosima had known all her life, that she was a spirit seeker, her parents had both been bonded, her family rich in love.

"My mother told me when I was young that the spirit in her and the one in my father together had given me my eyes.Angle eyes, so I could see the beauty in the world, and even in the dark things"

"I wish I could see thru your eyes then, I was blind to the truth till very recently."

Cherry Blossom sighs, something about Cosima is making her want to open up, is it the spirit she talks so freely about?

"I have a gift, at least I thought it was a gift.I can tell your fortune with a set of cards.I was taught by my mother and she by her mother.The story goes that a woman came to my grandma in her dreams.She was a young girl, with short soft brown hair and a short gown of cream and brown.In grandma's dreams this ghost, for she was that, taught her to make the cards and to use them.Then she told grandma to pass the knowledge to her daughters. That it was the place of an ancestor to be the beginning and the place of a descendent to be the end.That the man she loves is in great despair.That she can no longer help him for she was no longer of this world.Her gift to him is to be love, for unknown to him the great love they shared has made it possible for him to love again.He will learn this thru the cards.Both my mother and I have wondered if either of us would be the one, or maybe it will be my daughter or granddaughter.That woman's love sent her to the past to save a man's future."

Cosima could sense that there was more, something happened to this girl to send her running far from her home.

"Go on" Cosima said gently, "You have more to tell."

"I grew up doing readings, I loved to do them.Things like would the crops be plentiful, what will my baby be.They called me Tarot Girl in the village, and made me feel as if I were special.Then one day I met a man.I fell in love, I thought he loved me to, he told me he did.I found out thru the cards that what he really wanted was to use me to gain his fortune so he might buy the love of the one he truly desired.I was a fool."

"No you were not a fool.That man was, he turned his back on love for money, that is the most foolish thing that can be."The spirit in her whispers to her now, Tell her, tell her what you see with those angle eyes the spirits gave you.

"I will tell you what I see thru my eyes, Cherry Blossom, I see good, beauty, and I see love waiting.Don't give up it will come."

A single black feather falls to the ground next to the fire

"See this is a sign from the spirit within me, this is a good sign."


	4. Chapter 4 Festival

Fanelia is already full of merry makers

Fanelia is already full of merry makers.Stalls are being set up to sell wares, food and drink.Musicians stroll the streets, playing merry tunes.Cherry Blossom and Cosima enter the busy streets.

"I need to find just the right place to set up, one where families go to enjoy, not the places where men go to look."

"Have you thought where you will go next, after this festival?

"No, but if I have no money, I won't be going anywhere, and with no food either."Cherry blossom sighs, " I haven't thought very far into the future have I.The cards told me to come here; It seemed as good a place as any.Who knows if people like what I tell them, I might stay here for a while."

"My spirit tells me he will guide us to the place for you to set up.We are to watch for the feather."

The two walk for some time, stopping to examine the booths along the way.They are not yet in the section Cherry Blossom wants to stop at, there are still too many men, talking and drinking among the booths here.Again they see a lone black feather fall as if from nowhere, to land between a tavern and a shop that sells wears for women.

"This can't be the spot, its still to close to those I want to avoid."

"I can't say this would be my first choice either, but he whispers to me to stop now, if you do not set up here you will find no other place, and will gain nothing."

Cosima is weary of this place too, but the spirit.It's so strong.Yet the way her mother described the bonding, she should know about her mate now.He is holding her at bay, keeping secrets.She shakes her head.It must just be her inexperience giving her these doubts.

Cherry Blossom takes off the pack she has been carrying, and removes a small brightly colored canvas.The two busy themselves setting it up, and placing a rug inside.On a hook in the center of the front Cherry Blossom hangs a small sign and a wind chime to draw attention to her stall.The day is going to be sunny and beautiful.People start to stop at her tent.First to look, then some start to stay, having their fortunes told.

Cosima gets the two lunch, this time hot food, paid for by the income from Cherry's readings.The two have time to talk between customers, both enjoying the festival.

The spirit caresses Cosima gently within her mind to gain her full attention."I have grown to care for you in this short time, I know I have been distant, and this disturbs you, but now you must listen carefully to me.One is coming, he is on the brink, but you must do nothing no matter what happens, let the fate play its self out for awhile.You will know him for there is a spirit near him.Be not afraid, though you should be, I will protect you at this time.If you don't head my warning, they will be lost souls, both of them."

Both of who, she wants to know more, but the spirit is silent.


	5. Chapter 5 Past, Present, and Future

Van wanders the festive streets with Merle

Van wanders the festive streets with Merle.He has already proclaimed the opening of the festival to the kingdom, as is the custom.Now he has time to look at stalls and booths.He would rather be back at the castle now, but the voice tells him, that if he leaves, the talk will spread faster.He is sure he can almost hear the voices of the people accusing him now.Yet still he walks, driven on by the voice.

They are getting closer to the places where stalls sell more drink and food, then wares.Merle would rather turn back, but Van walks on as if guided to them.

She spots the sign first.

"Look Lord Van, it says 'Fortunes Read' that sounds fun doesn't it."

"I don't know, there was only one who wasn't a trickster, who did the real thing."

"Oh please, lets stop, all you have been doing is walking, and I want to see something."

Van sighs, but then the voice whispers for him to go there.So he does.As they approach the tent, a man and his very pregnant wife are leaving.They are excited.

"I can't believe it, she knew so much, how we met, and the baby we lost.I can't wait to have this baby now that I know it (she laughs) he will be healthy.I have never seen a fortune teller use cards, they were so beautiful."The wife is still laughing happily as they continue down the street.

Van is stunned, cards, no one on Gaea uses cards to tell fortunes.Merle has heard this too, and stops Van from entering.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea, food and drink are available just down a little further."

"Yes they are Merle, you go and get us some while I have my fortune told."

"But Lord Van."

"Go Merle, now!"

She leaves, as he approaches the tent.There is a girl outside, taking money from the customers.Van stops there, what's that he feels from her.Home and family, he hasn't felt that for a very long time.He shakes his head as if that would rid him of the feeling.

The voice telling him to ignore this unimportant one.The one he wants is inside.

"How much to have my fortune told?"

Cosima looks up at the young man.A wave of nausea sweeps her as she feels the spirit around, but not in him.'Take care, her spirit whispers, don't let it see your fear.'

"Two pieces, three if you want past, present and future."

"Here's five, make sure I'm not disturbed while I'm in there."

He hands her the silver, then enters the tent.He didn't know what to expect, but not a young girl, small and frail looking with an expression of sadness on her beautiful face.

"Sit, and we will begin.First past."

Cherry lays out the first card.Van breathes in sharply, for it is the Serpent of Dragons.She has the same cards as Hitomi, but how can that be, the cards, as well as the telling with them are from the Mystic Moon, no one on Gaea has that knowledge.

"You are the King.Van Fanel.I am honored by your presence here Lord."

She lays out more cards.An expression of surprise on her face.

"The cards say you are a Draconeon, one of the winged people, bonded by blood pact to Escaflowne, the guymelth.Your trails in your youth, though you still seem to be young were great, the loss of your family, and the destruction of your country were the driving force in your life."

"Lots of people know that about me, tell me something that's not already common knowledge, or I leave now and take back my money."

"You have been to the, the, " she pauses, "To the Mystic Moon there you found your love.A love you cherish even now."

"Enough of my past what of the present."

"You are troubled, you blame yourself for," again she stumbles the cards are telling her too much, sad things, and they warn her of the presence of evil. "For her death.Oh My God, she was in such great pain and you felt it yet could do nothing."

The king is looking at her as if he wished to silence her forever, maybe just one more card will reveal something good.She lays it down and gasps, The Lovers.

"No, not me, she is the ghost the ghost from the past.These are her cards reborn."

She looks up, the look in his eyes is on the brink of insanity.She must get out of here, now!Cherry grabs at her cards, running out of the tent as fast as possible, leaving one card remaining, The Death Card.

Van watches her run, his mind is rolling, then the voice comes, 'She is Hitomi reborn, find her, cage her or you will loose her again.

Van leaves the tent, his hand tightly gripping the handle of his sword.

"Guards find that woman, do not let her escape.Bring her to me at the castle."

His shouting brings guards from all over.They quickly run to do their Kings bidding.Merle has arrived back at the tent, the food and drink dropped and forgotten in the commotion.Van grabs the girl outside the tent.

"Tell me who is she.Tell me now or die!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Cage

Van is waiting in the castle, the girl will be found soon

Van is waiting in the castle, the girl will be found soon.The guards of Fanelia will see to it she doesn't make it out of the city.He stares at the card she left behind.The voice whispers louder and stronger. ' Find her. Find her.She can remove the blame.She is here; she is back from the dead.'

Merle is just arriving back at the castle; she stayed behind to talk to the girl that was with the card reader.Cosima was a spirit seeker, bonded now with her spirit mate.The girl, made Merle feel good, like seeing a long lost friend.Cosima was compelled to tell the Merle about Van and the evil one.To enlist her aid if needed.

"My spirit, he will come to you when the time is right, but if either of us interferes at this point, your Lord Van and my friend will be lost forever."

So Merle says nothing to Van, It wouldn't do any good anyway.He is at the point of breaking, and will not hear her not matter how much she wants to help.

There is a knock at the door.Both Van and Merle turn to see the guard enter with the girl.

"Here she is My Lord."

He bows and leaves her exiting the room.

"You may go to Merle."

She leaves, the poor girl, she looks so scared.But Merle has taken the advice of the Spirit Seeker seriously.

Van stares at the girl.Then says in a low voice. "I know who you are, and why you are here.You are my love reborn, and this time you will not leave me!"

Cherry was scared, but now she is terrified."No I'm not her, I'm not Hitomi.Please you must believe me, it's the truth."

" The cards, only she possessed them, there are no other on Gaea.You have come back to release me from my blame, to give me another chance."

"No it was a ghost who gave my grandmother the ability to make and use the cards.She gave them to the past to save the future."

Van hears the voice louder and closer then ever before.'Take her now! Don't let her escape or she will die all over again and this time all of Gaea will see you let it happen.'

Van grabs Cherry by the arm and pulls her to the back of the room, and thru a small hidden door.There within the room is another room, this one made of bars.It's a cage her means to cage her.

"You can't do this it's just not right."

"I can't loose you again.I won't, now get in."

With that Van pushes Cherry Blossom into the cage, locks the door and just stands they're looking at her.The voice around him whispers approval, tells him he is doing the right thing.

Evil spirit would smile if it were possible; his plans were all falling into place, all would be complete if he could identity the spirit who bonded with that girl.A little more pushing and Van will go over the edge.Insanity, so sweet, Evil anticipates it even now. And when Van's gone he will go after the girl Cherry Blossom.She's locked up with no one to save her, he will have enough time to drive her over the edge, before she dies alone, in that cell with no one.


	7. Chapter 7 The Spirit inside

The festival has ended and the kingdom of Fanelia has returned to it's normal routine

The festival has ended and the kingdom of Fanelia has returned to it's normal routine.Cosima has taken a room at a nearby tavern.She is worried about her friend, but the spirit tells her to wait.

There is a knock at the door of her room.She cautiously answers it, to find the cat girl Merle.

"Come in, it's Merle isn't it? " 

"Yes, I need to talk to you.I don't know why, but I get this familiar feeling around you and I need help."

"It's about Cherry Blossom isn't it?Her has her I know it.Is she all right?"

"He has her.He's locked her away; talks about her as if she's Hitomi, his love, come back from the dead.It's not like him, I'm afraid he is going insane.I have known Lord Van all my life, this is not him.He is gentle and kind."

Cosima can see the love this cat feels for her friend.It takes special people to earn that kind of friendship.She can hear the spirit whispering to her again.'Tell her you need her help, it is almost time to save them, as soon as the other arrives.'

"Merle, will you help me save both my friend and your Lord Van?"

"Yes, but what can the two of us do.Van won't listen to me anymore, he grows more and more distant everyday."

"I told you I am a Spirit Seeker, I know now that this is the quest I have been sent on with the spirit I have bonded with.What I didn't tell you at the festival is that there is a spirit influencing your Lord.It is a very dangerous and evil one.It drives him to the edge of insanity.You must be very careful, Merle, if it finds you plotting with me, I don't know what might happen."

"I'm not scared of a spirit, I will do anything to help"

"Yes I know you will, my spirit knows this and has told me.Come here in two days time.The other that my spirit waits for will be here."

Merle leaves, she feels better knowing that soon they will act.

Cosima leans against the door.She has felt more from her spirit than she can understand.Love, loss and impatience.He tells her to wait, but can hardly do so himself.Now he senses her probing him, trying to find out more than her is willing to reveal.He starts to caress her mind, to draw her away from finding out too much to soon.To be loved in this was by a spirit, is to the seeker a feeling beyond words.Soon Cosima gives into the feelings, to be held in arms that she can feel, but not see.Most spirits do not bond to this degree.She lies down and sleeps, in her dreams the spirit is now her lover, full of passion and tenderness.Her parents had both bonded with spirits of their own sex, she most definitely has not. 


	8. Chapter 8 Closer to the Edge

Evil Spirit is pushing Van slowly, savoring every second as Van's mind slips further and further over the edge

Evil Spirit is pushing Van slowly, savoring every second as Van's mind slips further and further over the edge.He has also begun to work on Cherry Blossom, using the memory traits from Van to slightly change the way Cherry moves and talks.He creates the illusion of Hitomi to Van's eyes.

Van is again sitting in the room, his love in a cage, in the dark, where only he can see her.This is how it must be, others would take her from him to use her power, and again she would die.He can't bear to feel her death again.

"Don't you understand, Hitomi, this is to keep you safe.Allen tried to keep you for his own, and Dornkirk use your power to destroy.You will never have to worry again, for I love you as no one else can."

"Please just see me as I am, yes I can read the cards, a ghost came to my grandmother to teach her.She did so that someday her love could be saved.I believe you are that love.It must have been a great love for her to travel thru time for you.But I am not her."

"Enough, don't you see it.You look at me as she does, the way you move is the same, do you think I could ever forget those things."

Van walks over to the cage.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I won't ask again, I can leave if you would like to be alone."

Cherry Blossom sighs, she is becoming increasingly afraid to be left alone.Better to have Van here with her then to be alone and hear the voice that has started to visit her when he is gone.She walks over to the bars, holding on to them and leaning her head forward.Van reaches up and imprisons her hands with his; he is staring intently at her.Cherry can't move, not just because he is holding her hands in place, it's his eyes; looking into them as she is, makes movement beyond her.He moves to her and thru the bar he kisses her.

Cherry sighs and leans into the bars closer to Van.Her mind is reeling, she feels love for this man that has her prisoner.Not the love created by her captivity, that love would be false.The love is the kind felt by a woman when she finds the man she was met to spend her life with.This knowledge disturbs her.Disturbs her more than all else that has happened to her this past week.How could this be, Van is clearly insane with love for a dead woman.She manages to break away and run to the other side of the cage.She buries her head in her hands and cries.

Van stands looking at her. Is this truly the woman he loves reborn, if so why does she cry when he has finally kissed her?

"I'm sorry, it was too soon."

Van turns and leaves the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Assasin

Cosima enters the Tavern

Cosima enters the Tavern.It is crowded and noisy, smoke fills the air and most the men are drunk.How can this be the place to find the other her spirit has spoken to her of?There are only cut throats and worse here_."Look around, and you will know" her spirit whispers in her head.She does as he bids, and there in the corner is a cloaked and hooded figure sitting at a wall table.Cosima thinks it a good place to sit with ones back to the wall.She is about to go forward to meet this stranger when someone places a hand on her arm; she turns fear in her eyes, but finds the owner of the hand in none other than Merle._

"I told you I would come, we're in this together."

So together they approach the table, seating themselves across from the stranger.

"I don't remember inviting anyone to sit with me."  
  


Both Cosima and Merle are surprised; the voice of the stranger is the voice of a woman.She removes her hood to reveal beautiful long red hair and intense gray eyes.Her skin is pale, a trait of those whose business is done not in the day, but in the dead of night.Her tight red shirt should clash with her hair, but somehow, it gives her a more dangerous look instead.

"I was told to come here for you tonight, I am Cosima a spirit seeker, my spirit is the one who seeks you, to help in our quest."

"A quest never involves money, and I don't kill for free little girl."

Cosima is now more than a little scared, "Spirit, this is an assassin you have sent me to."

The spirit within her caresses her, calms her. _"Tell her to watch for a sign, she will help you then."_

"My spirit asks for you to watch for his sign."

The stranger laughs, she's not sure if she is amused or annoyed.

"Leave here before I change my mind and kill you and your friend, without payment from anyone."

She starts to stand, to make good on her promise when a black feather falls from nowhere to land on the table before her. 

"No it can't be.He is dead."

"You know him, know his name?" 

If he won't tell me maybe this stranger will.The spirit whispers to her _"Don't ask you could kill your friend with the knowledge."Cosima is torn between wanting to know and the sure knowledge that he is right.She doesn't ask, but instead replies._

"If you know the name of my spirit, do not speak it.The knowledge is dangerous."

"Yes I know his name and I will not call him by it.I know that he is one with reasons he sometimes chooses not to reveal, and there is usually good reason.What ever you need I will do it for respect to his memory."

She picks up her drink and relaxes back into her seat.

"I am known as Tayles, I am an assassin without match.Tell me now what we must do."

Cosima tells Tayles of her friend, and the man that has taken her.

Tayles listens without interrupting; it's not the kind of work that requires an assassin.

"And this man who is being driven insane, the one you wish for help in breaking into his home, does he have a name, or is he also to remain unnamed."

Merle has remained silent till now.It's time for her to speak, for she will be the one to betray her best friend, to try to save him.

"He is the King of Fanelia."

Tayles finishes for her.

"Van Fanel, and the home is the Castle of Fanelia, I was wrong, this task does require a assassin after all.The room where your friend, Cherry Blossom is being held, you know its location?"

"Yes, and to enter the castle, you will have to use the east gate and up three stories to my room.It will be the easiest and closest location to where the room is."

"You have thought this out well, what of the guard patrols there?"

"The guard changes at three a.m.That's the time to come."

Cosima and the spirit have listened to all that has been decided_."Tell them we go tomorrow night.Merle is to stay away from Van, I feel the evil one around him is growing even stronger and may be able to see our plot in her mind."Cosima relates this information to both Merle and to Tayles._

"It is best we are not seen together again.Leave now and we meet at two at the eastern gate to the castle."

The next day is long and drawn out. Merle has done her best to stay in her room, so not to run into Van.He had even sent for her once, but she sent excuses back and stayed away.

Late in the evening Merle hears a commotion from the end of the hallway.She leaves her room for just a moment to see what is going on.At the end of the hallway are Van and Allen.They are arguing about something. She hears part of what is being said.

"Van, I came as your friend, your lack of replies to the dispatches sent from Astoria had everyone worried."

"That's not the real reason, I know why you are here, Allen, and you won't get near."

"You're making not sense."

Suddenly Van turns and sees Merle.The look in his eyes is madness, and then they narrow as if looking into her mind.He turns without another word and leaves.Allen strides down the hall to where Merle is and places a hand on her shoulder.

"What is happening here Merle?"

"Please Allen, no questions, the answers are just too dangerous.What ever happens tonight you are to stay in your room.Please promise me, I don't want you to get hurt."

"But I can't. There is something wrong with my friend, and I came to help him as you should be."

"He is not Van anymore, if you truly want to help do as I ask."

Allen doesn't want to promise, but he will get no answers out of either Van or Merle.I hate to break a promise to a woman, but in this case I will for the best.

"OK Merle I promise to you not to leave my room tonight."He promises her but thinks to himself_. "It's not a broken promise if I don't go into my room tonight."_


	10. Chapter 10 Evil bonds

Cosima arrives at the East gate to the castle at two as promised

Cosima arrives at the East gate to the castle at two as promised.Tayles is already there waiting, but she is not alone.She has a child with her, not it's not a child, but a young woman.

"I thought you were coming alone, who is this?'

"A earth magic practitioner of my acquaintance.She has worked for me before.She is of the people born in the eastern mountains during the blooming of the 3magic bean plant.Her abilities will make it easier for you to enter the castle.Her name would have no meaning to us, so she uses none.I call her Magic."

The Mystic Moon is lowering in the sky and the hour is approaching to enter.The three blend into the shadows, and when the hour strikes, they enter the gate.Slowly they make their way to the area Merle has told them is below her window.The window is open, now is the time to move.

Magic moves forward, kneels and lays her hands on the ground.She chants very softly, the sound could be mistaken for the wind blowing gently thru trees on a summer's night.She raises her arms slowly to the sky above her head.Cosima is looking at her face, the girl's eyes are widening, they seem to be swirling as if a storm is building deep within them.As she lowers her arms she exhales onto the ground. From her being issues ~Glitter, it dusts the ground and there is a rumbling ever so slightly as a plant begins to sprout.It vines upward, growing larger and stronger, but all silently.When it reaches the window it coils around the sill and stops.

"There Cosima, now we climb.Thank you for your assistance, Magic we will meet again soon."

The two women climb the vine, over the windowsill and into Merle's room.Once both are in, Cosima looks out to see the vine shrinking back into the ground, and the woman disappearing into the night.The spirit within her whispers, 'she has expelled ~glitter, the ground has been blessed by her love.'

Merle is pacing back and forth in her room.

"We must hurry, I heard the door close some time ago, but I dared not look out, he has seen me once already today, but he was far away and engaged in an argument with Allen Schazar."

Tayles is not happy with this news.She draws in a breath, " There is a Knight of Cale in the castle."It is a statement not a question.No answer is necessary.

"We must move fast, lets go."

Tayles leaves the room first, checking the passage and motioning for the others to follow.The hall is quiet this time of night, any sounds they make sound like thunder to Cosima.They reach the door to the outer room with no trouble.It is locked, but no challenge to Tayles.Within seconds they are in.Merle leads them to the back to a place where there is no door.Tayles sees it right away, but Cosima is confused.The spirit within her cautions her 'Let Tayles do her work, she is good at it.'Tayles uses her hands to move parts of the wall that shouldn't move, then she kneels, and listens, she takes a small tool out of the pouch hanging at her side.The wall gives way and becomes a door, opening to reveal a room.Inside the room is a cage and in it is Cherry Blossom.

Cherry looks up at the door opening, but it's not Van entering, instead it seems to be her friend.But how many times has she had this dream of being saved? 

"Go away and don't return till I am truly asleep.That is where dreams belong."

"Cherry we are here to save you, the spirit within me guides us to your rescue."

"Then you are real?"

"Yes and its time for you to leave."

Tayles is picking the lock on the cage door, it clicks and she pushes it open with one shove.

"Come on girl, there no time, we have to leave now."

"Leave, I'm not sure I can.I love him now, he will die without me, even if it is a dead woman he wants."

She is hesitating to come out, time is growing short, and soon they will be caught.The spirit within Cosima is whispering to her again.'Tell her to save him all she has to do is enter the hall, tell her now!'

"Cherry blossom, to save him you must enter the hall outside these rooms now!"

They move quickly, Cosima knows in her heart that her spirit knows something he is again not willing to tell, but this time she is sure that the information could mean life or death.But still she follows his instructions.A few steps outside the door into the hall is all the further they make it. Van is waiting.His hand is on his sword ready to draw, the way blocked.

"Why, when you would have been safe, why do you turn on me again, you left me once and die because of it."Van is shouting everyone in the castle will soon come to see what is happening to the King.

He is looking only at Cherry Blossom.It is clear now even to Tayles, that he sees only Hitomi.

Evil Spirit is almost laughing out loud, if it would have been possible.It is time to push him over the edge.The girl Cherry will surly follow, for she now loves him, stupid girl.He gathers himself around Van and for the first time in all his eternity enters his victim.All his hate for life engulfing and filling Van.

Allen arrives in the hall to see Van, Merle and two other women are causing all the commotion.One of the strangers is a pleasant looking girl, but the other is clearly dangerous.Allen moves forward, not to join sides, but to find out what is happening to his friends.

Evil Spirit's take over of Van is complete, only that spirit seeker seems to be able to see what he has done.The insanity flowing thru him is sweet, how he would love to spend some time just drinking it in, but he now knows exactly what he is going to do.The spirit within the seeker is close; he can feel that it loves Van, how nice, that is the key to its destruction too.This is more than he could have ever hoped for.Evil speaks in Vans voice.

"You won't leave me, Hitomi, if I can't have you than no one will!"

He draws his sword and prepares to strike Cherry Blossom down.The woman in the black cloak blocks his blow; she has thrown off the cloak and pulled from her back, twin daggers.So they have an assassin with them. 

Allen has witnessed enough, no one, woman or not will kill his friend.He draws his own sword, and charges Tayles, she turns blocking his blow easily.Allen takes a wild swing at this woman, who is she to handle weapons with such ease.She again blocks his attack back swinging her dagger.There is the distinct sound of ripping fabric; Allen looks down to see a gash across his shirtsleeve.A fine trickle of blood runs down his arm.Tayles laughs at the look on the knight's face, and throwing her long red hair back over her shoulder, she stands ready for his next move.The sparing continues.The fight between the two is an even match, almost a dance in the intricacy of the blows exchanged.

Cherry Blossom and Cosima both turn to see.This is Evils chance.He raises Van's sword, the symbol of the Kingdom of Fanelia and plunges at Cherry and ugly cry escaping from his lips.Cosima reacts, not thinking and throws herself in front of her friend.The sword enters her mid section as she lets out a small gasp of astonishment.

Before I post the last chapter I would like to thank all my friends from Anime Shack who loaned me their names and their characters:

Angel EyesasCosima(yes that is her real name and I love it.)

3Magic BeanasEarth Magic(she is wild and crazy---If you don't believe me just visit animeshack.comEscaflowne posting ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~broad and visit the posts "Moose Project and Van Project.

Tarot GirlasCherry Blossom (Cherry is her signature, but she is also Sword Swinger at the Moose Project)

TaylesasTayles the Assassin(Thanks Tayles for the bio and help writing the fight scene)

Evil SpiritasEvil Spirit (I don't really know him, but the name was perfect)

This story was created because of a quote that goes like this

"I have my love in my room, in a cage, in the dark, where only I can see it"

Yes I am crazy I wrote a whole fic from a quote.I hope you have enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this for my friends.

Fanilia


	11. Chapter 11 Endings and Beginnings

Chapter 11 Endings and Beginnings.

The hall becomes quiet, Allen and Tayles stopping, all eyes turning to Van and Cosima.

"It hurts."

She looks down and sees blood flowing freely from the sword in her middle.

"It hurts."

Cosima slumps onto the sword, the life leaving her.Then, what looks like mist swirls around her.It is light gray in color like that of her once bright angle eyes.Coming to it as another mist this one is of pale blue.The two mists are twining together, joining.The mists shoot out together, plunging into Vans chest, pulling from him a third mist one of the deepest black, a dead black.Van slumps to the floor.

Tayles and Allen go to them, her to Cosima and he to Van.Van is recovering, but Cosima, she is dying. 

Van cries in despair. "What have I done?"

Cosima no longer feels the pain, only joy.She is joined now with the spirit within her.He talks to her now, no longer having to whisper in her mind.I love you, Cosima, we will now be mated forever, you and I, before you leave this realm you must speak my name.Cosima opens her eyes, they are truly now the eyes of an angle, and speaks one last time.

"Folken."The final breath leaves her body and she is gone.

Van stares at Cosima, her last words, his brother's name.

Guards have arrived at the hall, but Allen is quick to get them back, before they can see anything.

"There are intruders in the Castle, go check all entrances, do not return till the castle is secure."

He turns back to Van and the others, helping his friend to his feet.Then what only could be described as magic, or the power of Atlantice manisifs in the hall with them.Folken appears and at his side is Cosima, they are not human, but spirits.

"Van, my brother, do not despair, Cosima was destined to join me as my mate, her death is only the beginning."

"But I am to blame for her death, I killed, just like I killed Hitomi by letting her leave."

Cosima smiles, "Van you did not kill me, Evil Spirit had completely taken over your body, it was he who killed me.Even as the sword entered my body, I could see his face, not yours."

Folken reaches out a hand as if to touch his brother."Time has come for you to finish this chapter in your life and start a new one, it is time for you to be happy."

Again a mist begins to form, this one a beautiful green, then Hitomi appears.

"Van, it was never our destiny to be together, Dornkirk was an outside influence to this world, and it took an outside influence to defeat him.Our two worlds were never met to mix, and when it does happen, bad fates come into play.On your world when the body dies, the spirit moves on or becomes mated with a spirit seeker to quest.On my world there is a bright light that comes to take us to a new existence, one filled with family and friends.I am here because Evil Spirit is not of your world, but of mine.His body filled with pain and guilt when it lived and his soul filled with hate after death.He has prayed for centuries on victims on earth, and then he came here to Gaea.In the light he will heal, I have come to take him home."

Van is crying now, he loves Hitomi and she is leaving again."No, I don't believe you."

Hitomi looks sad "I'm sorry but it is true.If I had not come to Gaea, you Van would have met Cherry Blossom on your own; she is the one you are destined to love.I have stayed on this plane to set things right for you and for her."

Hitomi moves over to Van and lightly kisses him on the mouth.It doesn't feel like a kiss, but he feels, the guilt and sorrow lifting from him.In that instant he knows, he loves Cherry Blossom.

The essence of Evil Spirit has been reduced to a small black orb.Held by Folken.He hands it to Hitomi.

"Thank you for all your help Folken, If not for your love for your brother all may have been lost.Cherry Blossom, use the cards given to your grandmother wisely, they can be dangerous.I need not tell you to love Van always, for I can see in your heart, and there is not doubt.I say goodbye now to you.Allen and Merle I am glad that I was also able to see you two one last time."

The green mist swirls again and Hitomi is gone.

Folken and Cosima have also vanished, Cosima's body no longer on the floor, only Van's sword laying where she had been.

Allen approaches Tayles, both have put their weapons away. Tayles once more has her cloak on and is moving to leave.Allen steps into her path.

"We have a fight to finish yet you and I."

"Our fight is done, my debt to Folken repaid, it is time for me to go."

"Leave now and we will never know who is better, stay and meet me in the practice room to take up where we left off, if your up to the challenge."

Allen isn't really Tayles type, but a challenge is a challenge, and he is one of the best in all of Gaea with a sword.

"Come on Merle, show me to a room and tomorrow you can watch this friend of yours be bested"

Van and Cherry Blossom are left alone.A few hours ago Van was ready to end his own life, and now he is looking forward to the rest of it.He walks up to Cherry Blossom, placing a hand on each of her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

"I am sorry for all that has happened to you.I will understand if you leave here never to return."

Cherry says nothing just looks up into those deep brown eyes.She reaches up and pulls his face down to hers and she kisses him.The kiss is short, but says without words exactly how she feels.

They hear it, is it the wind, or is it Hitomi wishing them well.

"You can't keep your love in a room, in a cage, in the dark, where only you can see it.Bring it out in the light and let the world feel its warmth."

Well that's it.I hope you enjoyed and will review.This is the first finished fic for me, but The Prophecies of Escaflowne is almost done, (but only partially posted here) and a new fic is in the works with co writers Dilandaus girl and Tayles (check out their works here at ff, they are both gifted writers).Till then, Thanx

Fanilia


End file.
